A Midnight Kiss
by twizler86258
Summary: Any and all Eggy lovers should read this! It expands on the romance that so many people think they should have, like me!


Ella:  
"So... you really like him?" Max asked me playfully as I ran through my living room away from her,Angel, and Nudge. I was laughing my head off as I ran to my bedroom door and closed it before they could follow me inside. "Come on Ella, let us in!" Nugde yelled from the other side of the door. The three of them had been pestering me all afternoon. I loved it when the "flock" visited, especially since I discovered Max was my sister. They were like six new members of the family. I opened my door slightly to peek out, and smiled when I saw the three of them innocently standing there looking at me. With a laugh I let them inside my room. Nudge and Max immediately flopped onto my bed, and Angel on Max's lap. I crawled onto my bed by the headboard so I could see everyone. "Please Ella! Just tell us!" Nudge begged. I smiled at Nudge for being so curious and chatty as always. I suddenly tried to change my thoughts when I saw Angel get a look of concentration on her face. "She does like Iggy!" she blurted after reading my mind. All three of them started laughing as I tried to hide behind my hands, my cheeks suddenly turning red. "I knew it!" Max chided shaking my shoulder. I dropped my hands and smiled at them shyly. "Can you keep it down, he's going to hear you from all the way across the house." I urgently whispered. "Ella, why didn't you tell us sooner! You guys would make such a cute couple! You should go tell him!" Nugde squealed kicking into motor-mouth mode. "No!" I exclaimed at Nudge's last comment. "I need to get some air" I told them as I stood up and walked out of the room.

Max:  
"She really likes him" Angel smiled up at me. "I know sweetie" I replied smoothing down her curls. "This is so cool! We have more romance than just you and Fang going on!" Nudge told me excitedly. "Nudge! I don't like Fang as anything more than a brother-ish person!" I yelled shoving Ella's pillow into her face. As we all broke out giggling I heard my Mom (Dr. Martinez) call us for dinner. "Let's eat!" Angel yelled excitedly jumping down from my lap and running in the direction of the kitchen with Nudge hot on her heels. As I walked out of Ella's room, Fang emerged from the room next door. "Hey sis!" he said raising and lowering his eyebrows seductively. "Shut up" I grinned as I pushed him and made a break for the kitchen. Of course he overheard our conversation, just my luck.

Ella: I decided to go outside after dinner to clear my head and think about my situation with Iggy. As I stared up from my spot on the grass I noticed the sky was filled with stars. I gasped as I saw my first shooting star. "Make a wish!" I told myself. _'Please let Iggy feel the same way about me as I do about him'_ I wished silently.

Iggy: I sat onto the couch next to Fang as he turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. "So, I overheard something today that concerns you " he told me. "What is it?" I asked quickly trying to listen to the TV "am I in trouble with Max again?" "No, a little different. I overheard the girls talking today, and Ella said..." I was getting impatient as Fang trailed off. "Just tell me" I snapped in his direction. "I heard Ella say she had a crush on you" he whispered, obviously enjoying every second of it. "What?" I wondered, shocked. I was suddenly really confused. Ella was really nice and I liked being around her, but does that mean I liked her? She's outside if you wanna talk to her" Fang told me, now focused back on the TV. I pushed myself up off the couch and headed outside. I tried to be as quiet as I could when I closed the back door, but apparently I failed. "Hey Iggy" Ella called to me. I stood there glued to the spot, suddenly nervous. "Do you want to come sit? I'm just stargazing right now" she asked. I began to follow her voice and sat on the grass next to her once I found her. It's really pretty tonight" Ella told me. "Describe it for me?" I asked, more nervous than when I ask the flock to describe things to me. "Well, there's lots of stars out, there are no clouds out, and the moon is full" she listed almost dreamily. "Hold on a sec" I told her. I stood up and snapped out my wings. I pushed myself up into the night sky, hovering there trying to look down in Ella's general direction.

Ella:  
I gasped in awe as Iggy flew up into the beautiful night sky, looking like a dream. The song "Superman" by Taylor Swift immediately started playing in my head, it reminded me of the situation at hand. I could see him smiling down at me as he circled above my head. Suddenly, he dove straight down and landed on the ground a few feet in front of me. "That was awesome!" I yelled smiling as I ran up to him. He stood there smiling at me looking positively angelic. "I wish I could fly" I confessed quietly. I blushed as he grabbed my hands in his "You wanna try?" he asked me grinning. "I guess" I replied as I felt my feet leave the ground. I screamed a little as we ascended higher up, causing Iggy to start laughing. The fact that the only thing standing between me flying, and me going splat was a kid with wings wasn't the most reassuring thing. I screamed for my life when I felt my hands leave Iggy's. I realized he'd tossed me up into the air a little. I'm assuming he caught me around the waist by the sound of my screams. "Why'd you do that!" I yelled, shaken. He started laughing before he replied "I wanted to do this..." The next thing I knew he leaned in and gave me the best kiss ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the mental fireworks started. It was a magical moment that deserved to be remembered for a long time. When he pulled away I began blushing and was suddenly relieved that he couldn't see me. He pulled one hand away from my waist to caress my face with it. "you're really red right now" he whispered smiling. I grinned to as I looked down and saw the entire flock by the glass door leading to the backyard, and Fang was taking pictures. I grinned even bigger as Max gave me the thumbs up from where she was standing. "They were watching us" I told Iggy turning my attention back to him. "Then let's give them what they came to see!" he grinned as he dipped me back a bit in the air, leaned in, and kissed me again.


End file.
